


The Hyrule Ball

by Fanfictionwritter12a



Series: FanfictionWriter12a One-Shots [1]
Category: Hyrule Warriors: Age of Calamity (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:22:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27823693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfictionwritter12a/pseuds/Fanfictionwritter12a
Summary: Warning this contains spoilers for Hyrule Warriors Age of Calamity. It has been 5 months since Calamity Ganon was sealed. After those 5 months it was decided that there would be ball to celebrate the victory of the war. Everyone who fought in the war will be there. Link wants to do a waltz dance with Zelda, and Zelda wants to do a waltz with Link. Will Link succeed in doing a waltz dance?
Relationships: Link's Father/Link's Mother (Legend of Zelda), Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Original Male Character/Original Female Character
Series: FanfictionWriter12a One-Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037805
Comments: 8
Kudos: 14





	The Hyrule Ball

**Author's Note:**

> Warning this contains spoilers for Hyrule Warriors Age of Calamity.

The Hyrule Ball

It had been 5 months since Calamity Ganon was sealed. If it wasn’t for Terrako, Calamity Ganon would have won. Hyrule was able to prepare as Terrak had pictures of the calamity. He had gone back in time. Urbosa had met Riju, Mipha had met older Sidon, Daruk had met his desdeant Yubunoo, and Revali met Teba. Link had already put the Master Sword to rest. He would not need it now. 

Tonight there was going to be a celebration ball to celebrate the victory of Hyrule. Zelda was nervous. She wanted to ask Link to dance with her at the ball. She was nervous that he would say no or she would mess up. She loved him. He was gorgeous, beautiful, gentle, and kind.

  
  


_Hyrule Training Field_

Link had become an assistant teacher for Peter who was the main teacher for students who was training to be a soldier and then a knight for Hyrule. Link also started to talk a little more. Peter knew Link’s father. Link’s father was called Matt. He was killed 3 years ago making him an orphan. Link’s mother died after giving birth to Link. When Link’s father died, he was already training to be a soldier. After the death of his father, Peter filled in the father role for Link while his wife Isabella filled in the mother role for him.

When class ended Link was about to leave when Peter stopped him and said “Link, can you stay here real quick?”

“Alright.”

“So,” Peter said. “You’re going to the celebration ball right?”

“Yeah, I plan too.”

“Well,” Peter said. “That champion’s tunic looks good on you and can be good for some formal events but for a ball it won’t cut it. Follow me.

Peter led Link to his house which was near Castle Town. He opened the door and gestured to him to come inside. After Peter closed the door, he led Link to a closet and opened it. It revealed a blue robe that was the same shade of blue as his champion’s tunic along with a dress shirt that was the same shade of yellow of the symbol of Hyrule.

“This,” Peter said. “Was your fathers. I remember at a ball he was wearing this and was where he found Opal. Your mother. I think he would want you to wear this when the time was right.”

“I can’t-” Link said but was cut off.

“Relax it was your father’s. He would want you to have it. Try it on. I’ll be in the living room. Show me how it looks on you.”

Peter walked to the living room and then Link put it on and walked to the living room.

When Peter saw him, he smiled and said “You look good in that. You remind of your father when you were that. You look so much like your father. Except your eyes. You have your mother’s eyes. Your hair is good. You’re all good to go tonight.”

Link smiled. Link was pretty nervous. He had fallen in love with Zelda during the war against Calamity Ganon. She was gorgeous, beautiful, kind, and so much more.

_Night time, Hyrule Castle Ballroom._

The ball would be in a room in the castle that was made for ball’s.

King Rhoam had just given his speech and thanked the people who fought in the final battle, and Link and Zelda for defeating Calamity Ganon. The ball had just started.

Link was looking at Zelda trying to get the courage to ask to dance with her. He loved her. She was gorgeous, beautiful, and kind. 

“Nervous to ask Zelda to dance with you Link?” Urbosa said.

Link turned back and saw that Urbosa was behind him, he was now blushing madly and said in a nervous voice “What? No, I’m not nervous. I don’t even have any plans to dance with her.”

Urbosa smiled and said “Not very convincing. Your face says it all.”

Link knowing he lost and then remembering it was hard to lie to Urbosa said “Alright Urbosa, you got me. I want to ask her out but I’m worried she’ll say no or I’ll mess up.”

“Just do it Link. I’m sure she’ll say yes.”

Link nodded and walked away from Urbosa and to Zelda.

Urbosa smiled. She knew she would say yes. She remembered when she was asleep she heard her saying Link’s name in a romantic way and then later told her that she loved Link.

When Link got to Zelda and then noticed that Link was near her, she was blushing madly.

Link was now sweating and his face was completely red.

Peter, who was by Rhoam who also, noticed both laughed.

“You think she’ll say yes if he even manages to ask her?” Peter said.

“Of course Peter. Look at her. When he walked up to her, she was blushing madly and Urbosa told me how Zelda told her that she loved Link.”

“Z-Zelda,” Link said, holding out his hand still blushing madly, nervous, and sweating “Wo-uld you like to have this dance with me?” 

Zelda smiled, blushed, and said “I would love to Link.”

“Wait, I just realized something. I’ve never done this before. I don’t even know how to do this.”

“Don’t worry Link, I’ll teach you. Now first put your hand on my waist.”

Link was blushing madly and Zelda could tell and said “Don’t worry Link. You can do this.”

When Link managed to get the courage to do so, he put his hand on her waist which was making him sweat and made his even more red. Zelda could tell and thought it was cute.

“You know Link,” Zelda said, still smiling “You’re cute when you’re nervous.”

This made Link smile and was still smiling.

“Well,” Peter said. “He managed to get the courage to ask her after all. I have faith in Link for a lot of things and when it came to asking Zelda to dance, I still had faith in me. Link told me who he wanted to ask out for the ball and he was worried that she might say no or he would mess up. I had faith in him. I told him if he could defeat Hinox, Lynel’s, a Modulga, the Yiga Clan when they were on Ganon’s side, Astor, hordes of monsters, and Calamity Ganon, he could probably ask her out to the dance. I still understood him being nervous though. I remember when I asked my wife Isabella to dance at the ball which was where I first met her, I was also nervous.”

Tears of happiness escaped from Peter’s eyes and said “They remind me of Matt and Opal.”

Rhoam smiled and said “Yes they do. For a while I planned on arranging a marriage between her and someone who was part of a royal family but then I realized that he was just right for her. It’s very hard to find a prince who doesn’t think he’s entitled to any girl he wants, isn’t lazy, actually cares about people, and who isn’t arrogant. Link is just right for her.

Zelda taught Link the other steps for a waltz and soon knew how to do it. Zelda’s head was on Link’s right shoulder. Then Zelda got her head off of Link’s shoulder and laid her head on Link’s chest which made him blush.

Impa looked at them and smiled.

Urbosa who was also looking at Zelda and Link dancing smiled and had tears of happiness escaping her eyes. She knew his mother and father. She wanted to take him in under her wing but couldn’t as there were a lot of issues happening in Gerudo Town which she had to deal with so she, Peter, and Rhoam agreed it would be best if Peter took him in under his wing.

When Daruk looked at Zelda and Link waltz dancing with each other, he smiled and said to himself “I knew they would do something like this one day.”

When Mipha saw them she also smiled. She got over her romantic love for Link which turned into a brother and sister love after she realized Link loved Zelda. Had nothing to do with age even though she was 36 and Link was 17. She was still technically a teenager as Zora’s age very differently. “They look so cute together.” She said to herself.

Revali as usual had something negative to say about Link. “ _He defeated the calamity. So what? He’s letting it get to his head._ ” Revali said to himself.

Zelda stopped leaning her head on Link’s chest and kissed him on the cheek which made blush madly which made Zelda smile and giggle.

When Peter, Rhoam, Urbosa, Impa, and Daruk saw Link was blushing after Zelda kissed him, they laughed.

Mipha didn’t laugh but just smiled.

“Oh Link,” Zelda said. “You’re cute when you’re blushing or nervous. 

Then Zelda kissed Link full on the lips with all her passion which made Link’s entire face red.

This made Peter, Rhoam, Urbosa, and Daruk laugh after they saw Link’s entire face turn red. Mipha didn’t laugh but just smiled.

Zelda pulled away and said “Link, I love you.”

Link smiled and said “I love you too Zelda.”

_1 Month After the Ball_

It had been a month since Link and Zelda confessed her love to her. Link recently proposed to her which Zelda immediately proposed to her. Link was going to make Peter the best man but Peter told him: “It’s best to choose someone who’s like a brother to you to be the best man.” 

Link tried to protest but then listened and decided to make Daruk the best man which he happily accepted. Link made Sidon the ring boy. Zelda chose Urbosa to be the bridesmaid who happily accepted and chose Mipha to be the flower girl. It was the day of the wedding. The night before, Link threw a huge party. The people at the party were Peter, his friends at the academy who were now knights, Daruk, and Sidon.

Link’s wedding guest’s were Peter, Isabella, his friends at the academy, Daruk as he was the best man, Robbie, Hestu, Khoga, and Sidon as he was the ring boy. He tried inviting Revali but like Link expected him to, he turned the invitation down.

Zelda’s wedding guests were King Rhoam as he was her father, Terrako, Urbosa as she was the bridesmaid, Mipha as she was the flower girl, Purah, and Impa

The roses on the path that Zelda would be walking on had just been thrown on the path.

After Mipha was done puting the roses on the path, she sat on a seat next to Sidon.

Urbosa knew the wedding dress Zelda was wearing would make Link drool. The dress made her gorgeous. Zelda walked on the path of roses. When Zelda was facing him, Mipha said to Sidon “Sidon, it’s time to hand him the ring.” ( _A/N if that’s the wrong order, I’m sorry. I’ve never been to a wedding._ ) Sidon got up and walked to Link with the pillow that had the two rings. The diamond ring was for the bride and the golden ring was for the groom. Link first put the golden ring on his right ring finger. ( _A/N again if that’s the incorrect order, I’m sorry. I’ve never been to a wedding._ ) 

The priest said “Do you Link Matt Prock take Zelda Hyrule to be your eternal wife?”

“I do.”

“And do you Zelda Hyrule take Link Matt Prock to be your eternal husband?”

“I do.”

“Very well,” The priest said. “You may now kiss the bride.

When Link kissed Zelda on the lips, Zelda wrapped her arms around his head and kept it like that for 5 seconds and pulled back.

_1 Year Later_

It had been a year since Link and Zelda got married to her.

Zelda had just given birth to their first child. It was a boy. Zelda allowed Link to choose the name. Link decided to name him Matt Peter Prock. His first name was in honor of his biological father and his middle name was in honor of his adopted father.

End


End file.
